Feeling
by DNWHDYD
Summary: Random short stories about each of the Titans. Results of a bored psycho XD
1. Imaginary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is from Sunday, just now typing it up. I'm working on two stories today. Wow…fanfic is turning into therapy for me. *shrug* oh well, weirder has happened. Like today when my teacher thought I was texting, when I was staring at the wall. I told him I was just talking about naming my egg children (family consumer science). He looked at me really weird…**

**I have nothing better to do so I'm writing random short stories based on shuffle on my ipod. Yup, I'm very very weird. Oh well, all I have with me is a pen, paper, and an ipod (well, there's yarn on the floor, but I don't really know what scheme can be made with that right now) Enjoy randomness!**

**

* * *

**

_~Imaginary-Evanescence~_

Beastboy stared at the paper hat he had made, spinning it absently. "_That would have been a lot more profound without the hat,"_ Raven had said. He felt a wetness on his cheek. Was it raining? He looked up, only to remember he wasn't outdoors. That was weird. Next, he noticed the piece of origami was getting soggy.

He had been too caught up in his thoughts to notice that he was crying. He fell back on his bed, thinking back to his parents. His dad had shown him how too make a crane out of old newspaper, or tried to anyway. Smiling a little through misty eyes, he traced the lines of the folded paper.

They had sat by a little creak in Africa, his father laughing at his son's frustrated expression.

"Did you think it was going to be easy?" the blond man asked, ruffling his son's hair.

"Yes! It's just a stupid piece of paper." The fair haired boy pouted, earning a light hearted chuckle.

"Here, try this."

The man folded the now crinkled paper into a hat, and plopped it on his head, ginning. The boy smiled in response.

"You look silly."

The man raised his eyebrows.

"Silly? I'll show you silly!" He jumped forward to give his son a nuggie. At the end of it all, they sat in a pile of paper laughing.

Beastboy's smile widened a bit, placing the paper on his head once more.

"Profound's got nothing to do with it," he smiled, crossing his arms behind his head.

* * *

**I really wanted to do a story on BB. I feel like I never appreciated his personality when I was younger, watching the show. I just though "Dear lord, he's an idiot". But now I can see what a great character he is, instead of just going directly to Robin, though Robin's still my favorite XD. **


	2. White Houses

**Disclaimer: Still not owning.**

**The bad thing about shuffle is that you can't choose the song. I know that's the whole point and all…but it drives me insane! Anyway, here's the babbling, and the following story. ENJOY OR DIE! Haha I'm just messing with ya! Unless you're a ginger. Starfire is a ginger, so she has no SOUL! Sad thing is, I just had that epiphany today…that's embarrassing…**

**Robin: Gingers don't have souls? Since when?**

**Ashley: Do you watch South Park?**

**Robin: No. Batman says it's stupid, pointless, and makes fun of every living and/or dead human being.**

**Ashley: *nods, hanging on to every word* Yup, that's the plot. **

**Robin: That's stupid….I WANNA WATCH IT!**

**Ashley: I KNOW RIGHT?**

**Batman: *breaks remote* I don't think so.**

**Ashley: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Robin: *taps Ashley's shoulder* Uh…Ashley?**

**Ashley: SHHHH! I'm trying to come up with a plan!**

**Robin: Can't we just, you know, use a spare remote?**

**Ashley: *looks impatient* NO! That's what he wants us to do!**

**Robin: *sighs, collapsing onto chair***

**

* * *

**

_~White Houses-Vanessa Carlton~_

Starfire sat down on the sofa beside Robin, offering a huge smile and warm greeting to all of the room's occupants. They returned the greeting, with less enthusiasm, but she knew how they felt just the same, whether they expressed it or not.

She examined her odd friends. Each of them carrying on their routine activites in the in the room; whether that was reading a book, playing video games, or working.

Raven was very close to her, being the only other girl in the tower. They had created a sisterly bond, much unlike her relationship with her biological sister. Attempting to get you arrested, killed, etc does tend to put a strain on any relationship.

Cyborg was the big brother she never had. He was there when she needed someone to talk to, or to just cheer her on. For that she would be forever thankful.

Beastboy was a little brother to her. He was someone to make her laugh, even when she get the jokes, and someone to take care of. He was a bit too immature to have a serious heart to heart with, but he kept things light hearted enough that it wasn't really needed.

The there was Robin. He was the best friend, the infamous workaholic. The one she listed as her favorite, as her crush. She didn't know what the future would take them, friends or lover. But she did know they would be together.

Whatever these strange, talented people were, they were all her friends. Her Family.

* * *

**Aww! Look How mushy I'm getting XD. Well, I'd write some more, but my dad's making me drive him to a furniture store (fun) because I "haven't been driving enough lately" and he doesn't want to be stuck with my sister complaining the whole time. Yup, fun.**

**Constructive criticism: Appreciated**

**Complements: Appreciated**

**Flamers: snickered at**

**PEACE!**


	3. So Contagious

**Disclaimer: Again I DO NOT OWN. *insert sad face***

**I need to be updating my other story, but I finished writing this one first so I thought "What the heck, less brain power it is!" So here it is. Enjoy!**

**Ashley: OMG IT'S SNOWING!**

**Batman: And that's exciting why?**

**Ashley: Cause I get out of school tomorrow! Duh!**

**Robin: What about building snowmen, huh? How could you forget frosty? HOW COULD YOU?**

**Ashley: I didn't…**

**Robin: I don't believe you.**

**Ashley: I don't believe that's really your face.**

**Alfred: Want some ice for that burn, Master Dick?**

**Batman: Alfred, please stay out of this. We don't need casualties.**

**Robin: You're just jealous of my pure awesomeness!**

**Ashley: There is nothing pure about you, short pants.**

**Robin: GO TO-**

**Batman: Your room. Robin, go to your room.**

**Ashley: Kinky…**

**Batman: Shut up, and go to your room too.**

**Ashley: *wink* okay. **

**Batman: Did she just imply that I'm a pimp?**

**Alfred: Sir, she merely stated that you are "kinky". We both know there is only one true pimp in the Batcave. *hands money to Batman* Go buy yourself something nice, Master Hoe. *walks away***

**Batman: *eye twitches***

* * *

_~So Contagious-Acceptance~_

Robin stood in the evidence room, not an uncommon activity for him, except he wasn't thing about crime, or at least, not directly. He was thinking about Starfire and Batman.

Hadn't his mentor always told him not to fall in love with a fellow teammate? Warned him that it would end in disaster? That it could damage the team, or cause a villain to use that

against him, or even his own fear of losing another person he cares about? Yet, here he was. Well, not exactly. He wasn't sure it was "love" necessarily, but it was a deep feeling; deep

enough to bring him to his knees. He wasn't sure what it meant. Heck, he didn't even know what it was, but he knew he felt it. And he felt it for Starfire.

* * *

**I wonder how much snow's gonna be there when I wake up…at this rate, I'll be able to make a frosty army. ATTACK MY PRETTYS! MWAHAHAHAHA! *cough* *chokes* every time…no more evil laughter for me today. *frown***

**lol my disclaimer is wayyyyyyyyy longer than the story. XD I win!**


	4. The Older I Get

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual. **

**I did indeed build a snow castle…or tried to. Then we tried to turn it into an igloo…that didn't look like an igloo…at all. Anyway, I'm out again tomorrow so guess what I'm doing; trying to make another damn igloo. Wish me luck!**

**Batman: That doesn't look like an igloo.**

**Robin: Yeah, it brings shame to the very word igloo.**

**Ashley: Did you spend an hour building that thing? No, I didn't think so! SO SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOVE A PENCIL UP YOURS!  
Robin: *gulp***

**Batman: …well it does look kind of like a cave…**

**Robin: Yeah…it could be a second Batcave…we could call it…err Snow cave?**

**Batman: Original.**

**Robin: I don't like pointy things up my butt, okay?**

**Batman: How do you know that?**

**Robin: Uhhhhh…..**

**Batman: I don't want to know.**

**Ashley: I do. SPILL! Ehh…not like that though.**

**Enjoy! Still not like that.**

* * *

_~The older I get-Skillet~_

Cyborg woke up at midnight, the perfect time for a snack. He yawned, making his way to the fridge. There was likely to be some ham left from earlier, and Robin had just bought groceries,

so bread was defiantly in stock. Now all he needed was some toppings. Closing the door, he saw the calendar on the wall. His birthday was coming up in a couple of weeks.

He smiled sadly. Where had the time gone? They weren't going to be the Teen Titans much longer. Heck, he's be twenty soon. Then it'd be Robin, Starfire, Raven, BB would be last, but

still. Even his green friend would have to grow up sometime.

He sighed. Life was short, and it was even shorter when you're living with your best friends.

* * *

Yup, one more character to go! Then I might add something with all of them or something, but in the mean time I really need to work on that other story. Concentrate Ashley! Concentrate! PEACE!


	5. Killing My Dreams

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! I GET IT ALREADY! STOP TAUNTING ME!**

**OMG WE'RE OUR OF SCHOOL AGAIN TOMORROW! I like snow. I like it a LOT! XD That's the great thing about Alabama; we never get snow, so the school systems panic when we do get it. We have from 7 to 8 inches, so they're spazzing out, and I'm spazzing happy XD! I'm going to use XD 50 times by the end of this.**

**Batman: You're from South?**

**Ashley: Yeah, so?**

**Robin: *snicker* So are you a redneck or something?**

**Ashley: *growls* NO!**

**Batman: Normal people don't growl.**

**Ashley: *shrug* I'm not normal, then I'd be boring and have no unique qualities. But that doesn't make me a redneck!**

**Robin: Do you have an accent?**

**Ashley: No, and before you ask, we don't eat "possum stew" either. Ewww!**

**Robin: *nudge* Defensive little southern bell, aren't cha?**

**Ashley: You're just jealous because we southern girls are sexy and can make awesome chocolate chip waffles! *sticks out tongue childishly***

**Robin: I'm not a girl!**

**Ashley: Are you wearing pants?**

**Robin: Err…no.**

**Ashley: Then you're a chick. XP**

**Batman: *chuckles***

**Ashley & Robin: *stare at Batman in shock, then promptly pass out***

**

* * *

**

_~Killing my Dreams-Elysion~_

Raven Stared down at the locked chest, the only thing putting space between Malchior and herself. It was the only way, despite her heart's want.

She knew it was all a pretense. Every word, every loving glance, was a tick. He had never loved her, he had simply used her than left like she was a pair of sneakers. _A not even his_

_favorite_ she thought dryly. She wondered how many other girls he had scammed. A hot feeling coursed through her, shooting straight up to the red in her eyes. It was pointless of course.

What reason had she to be jealous over that? She should feel sympathy for any other girl unlucky enough to get caught in his talons, but she couldn't.

She sighed, forcing herself to move away, to the far side of the room. It took all of her hard earned self restraint not to open the chest; to softly stroke the book's cover, and replay his

memory. She could even talk to him. She could let him tell her everything she wanted to hear. That he loved her, that she was beautiful, that there was no one else for him…

"Lies!"

She sank onto her bed, closing her eyes. She would endure the suffering, his absence. Because his fake words, his silky voice full of adoration and love, none of it meant anything…not

anymore.

* * *

**Breakups suck. They're like hangovers! Not that I would know…I mean I'm messed up enough already. Imagine me drunk! Yeah, I don't thing the word is ready for that.**

**Constructive criticism: Appreciated**

**Complement: Appreciated**

**Flamers: Snickered at, cause we know they can't poll dance XD. What...? IT'S TRUE!**


	6. Beautiful Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything lalalalalalalalalaBOOM hehe. I have no idea.**

**Anyway, I wasn't going to do a story on Terra, but I heard this song today, and I just had to write this. Most beautiful song I have ever heard, bought it on iTunes immediately. It didn't land on my shuffle but who gives a crap? In fact I'll put a link up for you! **

**.com/watch?v=mU8vOjJpd9I&feature=related**

**I melted when I heard it ****J**

**Robin: You sound like such a fan girl!**

**Ashley: Says the guy that follows Batman around in green panties.**

**Batman: OHHH! BURN!**

**Ashley & Robin: *eye twitches***

**Robin: Never say that again.**

**Ashley: Yeah, what's with you today?**

**Robin: Midlife crisis.**

**Batman: Humph! *turns around and broods***

**Ashley: That's better.**

**Robin: Thank the lord!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_~Beautiful Girl-Broken Iris~_

Terra watched Beastboy leave the school, consequently leaving her life as well. She had lied to him, again. She choked back a sob at that thought.

_It was for his own good._ She told herself. _It was for all of them._

Why then, did it hurt so much? Why was she always lying? Always lying to _him_.

As much as she wanted to run into his arm, tell him she remembered it all, beg his understanding and forgiveness. As much as she needed it, she knew she wouldn't. I was a pretty fantasy, but that was all she could allow it to be.

She knew what would happened if she allowed herself back into his life. She would hurt him again. It was inevitable really. They just weren't meant to be. She would get scared and run away, like she was now.

She had never wanted to hurt him. She loved him, but love didn't always follow the same path as fate.

Wiping away a tear she laughed sadly, walking to the bathroom. Glaring at the reflection in the mirror, she splashed water on her face to wash away the tear stains.

She wasn't used to happy endings anyway. Maybe she thought she could have one here. Everything was perfect at first.

_Yeah_, she thought bitterly, _before I screwed everything up._

Face it, when you go from princess in distress to evil witch, you don't get the prince.

She closed her eyes, pushing the past from her thoughts. It didn't matter anymore, it was over. That was a lifetime away, a life she had lost to a stupid mistake.

Reopening her eyes, she looked at the heartbroken stranger in the mirror. She had a completely different identity, with the same name and face, but with absolutely no resemblance.

* * *

**I'm serious about that song. If my man sings that to me I'll merry him (once I get a new man that is XD). Emo man preferably. They're hot, actually care about you, have good taste in music, understand my weird obsessions with chainsaws and the Joker, are into a lot of the crap I am, and most importantly are deep. Sorry about my rant, but my romantic history suck: football player/stalker, womanizer, and random Jew. **

**Yes, this is my life story ranting site, and yes the "random Jew" thing probably made half of you do a double take. Yet the stalker thing is apparently normal to people. Lol I'm kidding. The Jewish guy I've been friends with since I was like 4, so we're still friends, even if it gets awkward a lot.**

**You know what with all of these rants, I should just write a diary and post it on here lol. I really am getting that bad, aren't I? **

**Constructive criticism: Appreciated**

**Complement: Appreciated**

**Flamers: Snickered at**


	7. Pancreas

**(A/N) I know, I know. I write way to many of these, but I just wanted to ask if you want any paticular kind of story. Yup, I take sugestions as long as they're not about gingers. They scare me...at lot. I'm kidding XD, I'll even write about psycho gingers. **

**And yes, I should be working on my Slade story, so updates are mehhh right now. Oh, almost forgot this again. If any of you are interested, the first few chapters of the book I'm writing are uploaded here: nevermind, you can't put links. Go to FictionPress, and search the story "Stained Heart"**

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, or if it reminds you of a pancreas. What does a pancreas do anyway? Oh well. PEACE!**


	8. Bruises and Bitemarks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the bagel I'm eating tomorrow for breakfast. What? I like bagels and strawberry jam okay? It's like a microwavable doughnut! Except not…**

**Robin: Are you holding an argument with yourself about circular food sources?**

**Ashley: Yes.**

**Robin: Alright then…just checking.**

**Ashley: Alright.**

***awkward silence***

**Robin: So…**

**Ashley: Yeah…**

**Robin: Did we actually…?**

**Ashley: Yes, we did.**

**Robin: Batman's going to kill us.**

**Ashley: …Unless we're Chuck Norris.**

**Robin: There can't be two Chuck Norrises.**

**Ashley: True…plus he's a guy.**

**Robin: I'm a guy.**

**Ashley: *snort* Of course you are short pants.**

***awkward silence***

**Robin: There's way too much tension here.**

**Ashley: Yeah…that's what we get for doing such a vile thing.**

**Robin: Okay, so we got a little too caught up in the moment. It could happen to anybody.**

**Ashley: Robin, we painted the Batmobile PINK with UNICORN STICKERS. That couldn't just happen to anybody.**

**Robin: Yeah…I know. **

**What did you think happened? You dirty minded freaks! XD lol**

**Enjoy the story, but just not as much as we enjoyed "painting the Batmobile" *wink*.**

**I decided to do one on Slade. I know he's not a Titan, but I wrote a story about the slutty little backstabbing _thing_ known as Terra, so I might as well write one about Slade too. After all, I actually like Slade. He's not pathetic like all the other villains the Titans face. He's like Batman gone completely psycho, and who doesn't love a buff angst guy? Why else would they sell Batman blow up dolls? (I made that up, but if they really exist I'm gonna LMAO). Off the subject here…**

**Back to the point; Slade is the only guy that can bend the situation to his advantage no matter what. Pretty much any other villain is no challenge, or just annoying. **

**Once again I didn't shuffle this song. I don't have my iPod with me right now, so I'm just using the song I'm listening to. I think it fits Slade anyway.**

* * *

_~Bruises and Bitemarks-Good with Grenades~_

Slade stood in front of his monitors with his hands crossed behind his pack. Scanning the rebuilt equipment, he couldn't help but think back to the previous events that were the cause of

that replacement. Robin and his annoying little friends. Why couldn't the boy see that they weren't worth him time? Slade respected Robin, but the other Titans were another story. They

were amateurs, untrained children with odd powers. Slade had no idea why Robin didn't see this. Then again, the closest thing Slade had to a friend was allies. It was better that way. He

didn't have a weakness…not anymore. He had a family at one time. He had Adeline, and Joey-was that what he was doing? Slade paused. Was he trying to replace his family, his son

with Robin? Granted, Robin wasn't anything like Joey, but he was like Slade. Didn't that make the father son angle more believable? It would be easy to throw a sheet over the past and

believe that Robin was his own flesh and blood, but he wasn't. He could see now, how Batman felt. Before he hadn't really understood why the Dark Knight needed some little boy in

short pants following him around, but now…

Robin was a son. No matter biologically or not, he was naturally a son and a student.

* * *

**Sorry, I was going to post this earlier, but the internet went down *sad face*. Plus, I'm just now doing the work I had a week to do hehe. PROCRASTINATER! Yup, back to school tomorrow. **

**And I'll try start working on a Jericho story tomorrow (Phoenix Flight's idea that I am using for my own twisted plot MWAHAHAHA!). That will defiantly be interesting, seeing that not much is mentioned about him, but that's what Wikipedia's for! I did mention him above, though. Joey's a cool name; not as cool as Chuck Norris, but it's still cool. XD**

**You know, I was gonna say something else, but then I took a shower and forgot what it was…*hits forehead V8 style* Oh yeah, I was gonna say "I'm going to go take a shower PEACE!" haha…a little too late now. But I can still say PEACE!**

**'night!**


	9. I'm serious about the pancreas

**You'll be happy to hear (well some of you will be anyway) that I have uploaded the first chapter of the Jericho story. It's called "The voice of Silence", I know I suck at named, but it was that or "Speak no evil". And that one just gave me a mental image of a Budda T-shirt. Don't ask.**

**Also I'm bringing this story to an end since I've written one for all of what I consider "main characters". I do plan on making a new series of strange drabbles though. That's right. Don't worry, I will rape your poor innocent minds again later. XD I already scared 2 ppl by making them watch a joker&batman slash. unfortainitly it scared me 2, so it smacked me in the face. Innuendo? I think so.**

**PEACE!**

**Love u guys more than my pancreas! seriously, someone tell me what that is.**


End file.
